Destins Brisés VI : Derrière l'objectif
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Certaines personnes ont des passions qui les protègent mais en même temps les excluent du monde extérieur. Au contraire, pour Colin, la photographie l'a ouvert au monde. Par l'intermédiaire d'une jolie rouquine qui lui a fait confiance.


**Disclaimer :**** Vous vous en doutez, rien ne m'appartient – même si j'essaie ardemment de les obtenir ! =) Enfin, tout est à JKR, la tueuse de bons personnages !**

* * *

**DERRIÈRE L'OBJECTIF**

Depuis tout petit, j'avais toujours eu un œil rivé derrière l'objectif d'un appareil photo. Mon grand-père m'avait offert un polaroid pour le Noël de mes quatre ans – au plus grand malheur de ma mère, qui pensait que je le casserais rapidement. En fait, c'est le jouet qui m'a le plus plu. Il m'a attiré immédiatement, ce bel objet sobrement noir, cette petite boîte rectangulaire. La bandoulière perpétuellement à l'épaule, je photographiais tout ce qui me semblait beau.

A la maison, des cartons entiers sont remplis de photos, représentant les membres de la familles, des animaux, notre village, ou encore des reportages sur nos vacances. Je n'ai rien raté, de la morve coulant sur le visage de mon frère à l'amour papable qui reliait mes parents. Bien sûr, la plupart de ces clichés sont mal cadrés, et leur sujet est ridicule, mais ce sont mes premiers instantanés, et j'en suis fier.

Lorsque j'ai eu onze ans, j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard. On a eu beaucoup de mal à accepter que je sois un sorcier – pensez, dans une famille de la campagne tout à fait normale – mais mes parents l'ont bien mieux pris que je ne l'aurais pensé. Après tout, peut être que ça les rassurait de savoir qu'il y avait une explication aux choses étranges qui se passaient autour de moi. Une sorte de soulagement, un peu bizarre.

C'est McGonagall qui est venue parler à mes parents. Un cliché de cette journée me suit où que j'aille. On y voit McGonagall, sévère dans son manteau à carreaux noir et vert, face à mes parents éberlués, qui s'enlacent machinalement. C'est un cliché pris sans qu'aucun des trois protagonistes ne s'en aperçoivent, ce qui fait qu'ils ont des expressions étrangement vivantes – et pas figées telles les sourires sur les instantanés familiaux. Ça illustre parfaitement cette journée vivante, mouvante que je n'aurai pas voulu voir passer aussi rapidement.

Pour cette rentrée exceptionnelle, mes parents m'ont offert un nouvel appareil. Noir et gris, sobre et inoxydable, plus récent mais toujours avec ce côté un peu vieillot. Je pourrais me plaindre des heures de mes parents, mais il faut avouer qu'ils nous connaissaient bien, mon frère et moi.

Ma mère, hyper inquiète, m'a acheté tous les livres parlant de l'histoire du monde extraordinaire de la Magie – des contes de fées de mon enfance aux livres vendus sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle est comme ça, ma mère, elle ne laisse rien au hasard. Et, dans un sens, je lui ressemble. Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que je les ai lus, ces satanés bouquins. Et j'ai été particulièrement captivé par l'histoire d'Harry Potter. Une histoire triste, et franchement, j'en aurais presque pleuré. J'ai été surpris de savoir qu'il n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi.

Bref, je suis rentré à Poudlard. Où j'ai rencontré mes premiers vrais amis. Ceux que je n'effraierais pas en faisant léviter des livres quand je suis en colère, ou qui ne hurleraient pas en me voyant faire éclore des boutons de fleurs. Mais j'avais passé tellement de temps à me protéger derrière mon appareil que je ne savais plus me faire des amis. C'est une petite rouquine qui m'a aidé. Satanée Ginevra Weasley. Rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter quand elle avait décidé quelque chose. Elle m'a aidé à voir de l'autre côté de l'objectif, et a compris que parfois, j'avais besoin de me cacher derrière. Elle a aidé nos camarades à me connaître – et c'est ainsi que Maggie, Emma et Dustin nous ont rejoints fréquemment au cours des années pour réviser ou tout simplement pour qu'on discute ensemble.

Je crois que j'ai été vraiment énervant cette année-là. Je voulais tout prendre en photo, pour les montrer à mes parents et à mon frère. Je n'ai pas cessé d'harceler Harry pour avoir un cliché de lui – il faut dire que toute ma famille était fascinée par ce héros. Enfin, je n'ai fait que quelques mois de ma première année, puisque j'ai été l'une des premières victimes du basilic – d'après Pomfresh, Ginny venait souvent me voir. Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, même si elle ne quittait pas Harry des yeux. En fait, c'était parce que j'étais la seule personne à qui elle pouvait se confier, puisque je ne pouvais rien répéter. Elle me les a répétés plus tard, et j'ai pensé qu'heureusement que j'étais dans le coma ou un truc approchant, parce que sinon, je l'aurai dénoncée de suite. Enfin, peut-être. Je n'en suis pas sûr, elle était quand même ma première amie. Et je suis sensé être un courageux et fidèle Gryffondor.

Dans les années qui ont suivies, je suis resté son confident. Allongé, les yeux fermés, je l'écoutais parler. Et quand elle en avait fini, je la rassurais et la conseillais du mieux possible. Elle était ma meilleure amie.

Je me suis calmé avec mon appareil dans les années qui ont suivies. D'abord parce que mes parents préféraient m'entendre leur raconter, et puis parce que Denis était aussi un sorcier. Bien plus doué que moi en relations, soit dit en passant. Sincèrement, j'étais content que mon frère soit du même monde que moi, et mes parents semblaient bien le prendre. Tout se passait bien, et on grandissait normalement, en faisant des conneries et en commençant à aimer.

Mais Voldemort est venu foutre la merde – franchement, y a pas d'autres mots – et on s'est battu. Comment faire autrement ? Il détruisait tout ce qu'on était, se battant contre qui on était. Sang-de-bourbe et fier de l'être. Oui, mes parents étaient moldus, mais j'étais fier d'eux, et je les aimais. Alors je suis rentré dans l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est Gin qui m'en a parlé la première. Elle savait que ça m'intéresserait. Après tout, elle connaissait ma famille, et savait ce que je pensais d'eux. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas revenir dans un Poudlard tenu par des Mangemorts.

En sixième année, pendant que mon frère et mes parents partaient aux États-Unis – mon frère a fini sa scolarité à Salem -, je suis resté cacher au Royaume-Uni, à fuir les Rafleurs. Au cours de mon périple, entre les missions données par l'Ordre, j'ai croisé des connaissances de Poudlard, d'autres élèves nés-moldus. La plupart ont refusé d'entrer dans l'Ordre. Comme je les comprenais, eux qui réussissaient à survivre sans vouloir en plus aider les autres.

Certains soirs, je pleurais de colère et de rage, de nostalgie et du manque de ma famille. Je ne pouvais les joindre, pour ne pas trahir l'endroit où ils se réfugiaient, et j'angoissais de ne pas savoir comment ils allaient.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé sur le champ de bataille en mai. Parce que j'allais jusqu'au bout de ce que j'entreprenais – Ginny et moi n'étions pas si différent sur ce point-là. Je me suis battu jusqu'au bout, même lorsque je saignais tellement que j'en étais rouge, même lorsque j'avais à peine assez de forces pour me tenir debout. Mais j'y suis mort. L'objectif de mon appareil photo ne pouvait me protéger de la mort comme il l'avait fait au cours de ma première année.

Papa, maman, Denis, j'espère que mon combat aura servi à quelque chose. Je vous aime. Adieu.


End file.
